Pizza and Noodle Soup
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Something I couldn't get out of my mind. 2012 TMNT Mikey and Leatherhead. Mikey let LeatherHead off his chains to make some more pizza and noodle soup, but when it was done, Mikey goes to carry the large pot to his new friend he trips, spilling the soup all over himself. LeatherHead snaps as his inner desire for the slim, fun loving mutant turtle come out full force.


Something I couldn't get out of my mind. 2012 TMNT Mikey and Leatherhead. Mikey let LeatherHead off his chains to make some more pizza and noodle soup, but when it was done, Mikey goes to carry the large pot to his new friend he trips, spilling the soup all over himself. LeatherHead snaps as his inner desire for the slim, fun loving mutant turtle come out full force.

LeatherHead PoV

I watched closely as the small pale green turtle unlocked the chains round my wrists. His three fingered hands, quick and gentle as they made fast work of unlocking them one by one. His green skin, soft to the touch as he would unknowingly brush my rough scaled skin every now and then sent ripples of pleasure through me like I couldn't believe. True that I had never felt another touch as gentle as this, even if he had no idea of what he was doing, it took all I had to hold down a growl. This petite creature, Michelangelo, who had given me the name LeatherHead, had held such a naive and innocent air round him that drew me to him in more ways than one. I barely heard what the small beauty in front of me had said as the last chain had fallen to the floor. I just nodded as I unconsciously rubbed my wrist when I sat down, still so lost in my inner thoughts that I didn't watch where he was going.

For the short time I had with my kind human master, I always remembered the stories he would read to me. Stories of romance about the forbidden love between the same sex. Man on man. To me back then all I had wanted was to grow strong and breed with a free female, but as I underwent the torture I was put through with the Krang, mating was the last thing on my mind as I was constantly lost in a red blurred haze of anger. But this one small turtle who's name I found just rolled off my tongue made me understand what my old human was talking about way back then. Michelangelo drew me in with his warm blue eyes that made me feel so warm ...special as he looked at me. His big goofy smile was infectious that it made me smile. His small soft touches felt like jolts of electricity through my system. His air of nativity and innocence made me feel as though it was my job to protect him. I ...I..I was in love, in love with this small, sweet and kind little mutant. I was in love with Michelangelo.

When this realisation dawned on me I felt like my face was going to rip in half because It was smiling so big. I had to tell him now. I go to stand to tell him how I felt, as I turned to see him coming down a set of stairs from what looked like the kitchen, I caught the scent of the delicious food that he carried in the large sauce pan, pizza and noodle soup. Yum. I was about to make my way to him as I took one step, stopping as he smiled that big goofy grin that instantly made me smile back while he continued to stir his soup, I gasped as I watched him trip over his own foot. I tried to catch him before he fell to the floor but my body wouldn't respond. So all I could do was watch as he fell, his grip loosened on the big pot as it was flung up into the air. Mikey landed face first on he concrete, the pot tipping in the air and the soup pouring out and right over the small, shelled mutant. The sight of a flushed Mikey groaning, even from pain sounded sexual to my ears, sent floods of heat straight to my rod which was rapidly hardening as I felt the head slipping from the slit at the front of my pelvis.

I no longer cared for my surroundings as my focus was all on the turtle that was now looking at my rather obvious arousal which was not quite at its full length. Slowly I approached him as he now sat back on his knees, cheeks turning a very deep red as he blushed while looking up at my tall figure with wide blue eyes. I inhaled the heavenly scent of that soup that he had made just for me mixed with what i could only guess was his on arousal, a low, rumbling growl escaped me as it was a sign that I was pleased. I knew that a turtles male genitalia was located in his tail which I easily spotted as my taller figure dwarfed his own, I could see his small head weeping already.

My shaft now fully erect as I stared into his equally heated gaze stood a proud 9 and 1/2 inches before his face. A groan escaped me as a watched his pink tongue trail along his thin lips while his gaze switched to my rather long and thick endowment. I didn't resist my body as my hips thrust forward lightly, the head of my rod gently touching his moist lips. The look in his eyes was not of fear but of lust and hunger as his tongue licked gently at the head of my cock. A deep rumble ripped through my chest as I felt Mikey's mouth take in my head as he slowly scraped his teeth along the skin of my shaft, I watched as he would slowly bob back and forth taking my length in inch by inch till he finally reached the base. He looked up to me with his big eyes when I felt him smile around my length, I almost went over the edge as he hummed around my cock, the vibrations from inside his moist cavern as the head of my cock rubbed the back of his throat were pure torture and this oh so innocent little minx of a mutant knew it.

Hissing, I pushed him back by his shoulders as I took a few seconds to gather myself, I wasn't ready to cum yet because I wanted us to do this together. I knew that this was his first time as well so I wanted us to climax together. I grinned down at his sweat and soup covered form with a toothy grin as I got down on my knees and pushed him on his shell, I placed a soft kiss on his lips before I ravished his neck with nips and licks savouring the taste of noodle and pizza soup and salty sweat. I licked down his soft shelled belly, licking up every last bit of soup as I traveled further down. As I reached between his legs, I lifted his legs up over my shoulders as I lay on the ground. Careful of my teeth I took his small weeping member into my jaw flicking it with the tip of my tongue and savouring each drop of pre cum as I listened to the delightful whimpers and moans that escaped my little lover.

Not wanting our fun to end to soon I released his weeping tail as I dragged my tongue along his little pucker. I looked up to his now sweat and red flushed face, his orange mask lopsided, eyes shut tight and mouth wide open as he threw his head back groaning. I turned back to my task at hand as I forced my tongue into his virgin opening. Making sure I reached as deep as my wet appendage would go while his inner walls clamped down on my tongue before withdrawing it, sliding two fingers in in its place, slowly pushing them in in a scissoring motion to prepare him for my wide girth. Adding another finger I picked myself up and placed his head on my forearm as I used it to support my upper body as I hovered over him, taking in his flushed and sweaty expression. Memorising every reaction that went with every little moan and movement when my fingers would hit a certain spot or scrapped my nails against the tight walls that held my fingers in a vice tight grip, greedily pulling them back in with each thrust. Just when I saw Mikey's eyes about to roll into the back of his head, I quickly withdrew my hand and used the pre cum that was started to ooze out of my painfully hard cock as lube to rim the pleasurably abused hole. Lining my head with his opening, I looked into his warm eyes seeing nothing but acceptance and love, something that I had longed for since I realised what I was after what the Krang had done to me, before I gently pushed in inch by agonising inch till I was fully seated in him to my hilt. I groaned as I felt his walls convulse around me and I did all I could not to cum as his seed shot up and hit the under side of my cock.

I took a few deep shaky breathes as I looked down at the shaky form of my now lover, eyes shut tightly, body quivering as his first orgasm racked through his small body and clenching at anything they could grasp. This was my heaven, the someone that I wanted to fight for and protect. And just like in those stories I remember, our love could not be but the future didn't matter at the moment, because right here and right now all, that mattered was us expressing our feelings for one another even if we had only known each other for only a few hours he was all that I could ever want and need. Once my breathing was somewhat normal again I slowly pulled out before thrusting back in agonisingly slow, thrust after thrust, picking my pace up gradually as his tight walls grew hungrier by the second as the sloppy wet sounds of our sex filled the room followed by Mikey's loud moans and the sound of skin slapping skin while my thrusts became sharper as I found a spot that made my little green lover throw his head back. The feel of his tight hot walls holding me felt incredible, they were almost like silk yet tighter than a vice as they clamped down on my rod.

I was having trouble controlling by thrusts as my orgasm was coming and fast. My hips pistoning into Mikey as I leaned my head on his small chest groaning, I pulled out and I would pull down wards than rise up a bit before slamming down hitting his sweet spot.

"L-l-LeatherHead-p-please cum with me please." I heard his sweet voice plead. I was ready to burst any minute but I wanted to draw this out as long as I could.

"Hang on baby. Not yet, just a little longer. I promise it'll be worth it." I whispered back as I controlled my speech as well as I could between holding back my orgasm. I slowed my speed and strength as I now slowly fucked his sweet anal hole. This was how I wanted to end it. Sweet, tender and mind blowing. Holding my head up properly as I looked down into his eyes that were almost rolled into the back of his head.

"Mikey love, look at me, look me in the eyes love. That's it baby, I want to see you when we cum together. I want to remember every feature, every noise you make when we go over the edge together baby, I want to remember how wild I drive you." I said as he looked to me, panting like a bitch in heat as his three fingered hands clutched tightly at my larger arms while I pulled all the way out.

"This is it baby." I said to warn him as I saw him nod as best as his trembling form could. With that I slammed into his well stretched opening as I kissed him with all the passion I held as I watched his eyes roll back into his head as a loud moan ripped through his throat and his walls tightened around my length harder than ever sending me over the edge. I groaned low as stream after stream of my hot cum shot into his ass as I thrust into him a couple more times, riding out my orgasm as I continued to kiss Michelangelo.

Regular PoV

LeatherHead lay on his back panting from their previous fuck session as he hugged an equally exhausted Michelangelo to his side while they both rested. Knowing full well that their may never be another time like this so they simply lay in silence, basking in the after glow of sex and one another's scent and comfort they happily offered before they had to get cleaned up with Mikey's brothers due to return shortly. The only noise that broke their comfortable silence was Mikey murmuring into LeatherHead's side, saying something that made a smile almost split the mutated croc's face in 2.

"Love you, LeatherHead."

Snapping out of Shocked from over whelming happiness, before a light sleep claimed the pair, LeatherHead said it.

"I love you to Michelangelo, more than anything. "

The End

Do you like? Yes?No? Please review and if you have any requests if you like my writing style I'll see what I can come up if you also liked this then please read-

-Unforgettable Valentine's Day-Ben and Rook

-Guys Night-Holt Hyde and Invisibilly

Comig up-

-What is Gia up to?-Vitali and Alex

-Your a Bunny?- Bunnymund and Jack

-Bathroom Quickie- Jack and Clay

-Maybe Common carnival fare ain't so Bad-Blueblood and Big Macintosh


End file.
